1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic tape recorders and, particularly, to recorders adapted for multiple track recording using a single track head which is transversely movable with respect to the recording tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data recording cartridges and recorders adapted for their use are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,255, issued to Von Behren. In the cartridge there disclosed, a magnetic recording tape is preloaded in a reel-to-reel type enclosure together with an endless flexible belt in frictional contact with the tape on both reel hubs for bi-directionally driving the tape, including rapid accelerations and decelerations, such as are encountered in digital data recording and playback.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,143 discloses a head positioning mechanism for a Von Behren cartridge which positions a recording head core transversely of the magnetic tape so that data may be recorded in a series of parallel tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,179 further discloses a recording head core yoke which carries the recording head core and supports the magnetic tape transversely of its direction of movement with respect to the core. While the yoke of U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,179 has adequately performed its intended purpose, recent requirements for reduced recording track spacing has required the use of a smaller recording head core and has required greater lateral support for this core than is provided by the previous yoke.